This Core supports the program project in three major areas: (1) The core provides data collection and abstraction for all transplants performed at the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center (FHCRC) while the patient is in Seattle. This includes demographic, laboratory, and outcome data generated during both inpatient and outpatient care. Abstracted data are entered into a centralized patient database;selected documents are maintained in patient research files, which are available online as electronic images. (2) The core supports a centralized patient database for FHCRC patients that holds data abstracted by this core. This Ingres database resides on an Alpha cluster;a similar centralized database houses data from all canine studies. Staff of the core support connectivity between the central patient database and other data sources, such as the nonmyeloablative transplant database. (3) Biostatisticians in this core provide statistical support to all of the research projects. This support includes all phases of study design and protocol development, study conduct, and the analysis and reporting of results.